Yatanese
The Yatanese are the dominant inhabitants of the Islands of Yatan. They live alongside many other smaller races and creatures from the Spirit World in relative harmony. Appearance The Yatanese most closely resemble a half-Korean and half-white person. Some have pointed ears and some have rounded ears. The origin of their appearance comes from their heritage of mixed human and elven races while the past several thousand years have led to their skin changing from white to tan and their appearance from white to asian. Every Nation has cultivated unique appearances through time. People from Kaen are more white. People from Chikyu are larger. People from Soyaze seem thinner and more asian, whilse people from Azayaka are darker. Nations Across each nation has evolved distinct appearances and cultures among inhabitants. Because over the past recorded history most people have remained within their own nation, people have stayed in their areas and evolved to have geographically different appearances despite being small. Mushando was only recently discovered and its people were then made apart of the 6 Nations. In Mushando people are very pale skinned, shorter on average, and have much more "asian" eyes than the other nations. Sento-ki Long ago the Yatanese were introduced to the Bushido, a code of honor to train warriors called Sento-ki. These warriors were created to protect Yatan from spirits and demons called Yokai. Surnames, Clans, and Villages The Yatanese have two last names, the first being their family lineage and the second their clan name. The Clan name is usually the one that is spoken. The Family Lineage name comes from where the family originates from, or the clan the family was usually apart of (taken from the parent with the most prominent surname). Typically people from Yatan were granted last names based on where they are from so they can be easily recognized. The ruling family of the clan and usually the wealthiest carries the same Lineage name of the Clans name. For example Minori. A person's name would look like this. * "Minori Hasuke to Hasuke". Meaning Minori of Hasuke, Member of the Hasuke clan. * "Rita Io to Sadao." Meaning Rita of Io, Member of the Sadao clan. * "Kaylen Asphian to Erito." Meaning Kaylen of Asphian, exiled from clan. Clans are groups of people living under the same beliefs and traditions. These clans usually make up villages depending on their size. Villages are places where just one clan lives. Towns are places where 2+ clans live. While a city is a place many clans live as well as a general population that does not belong to any clan. History Currently in revision. Not canon. [[Pyra Period|'Pyra Period']] (3,000 years ago) The Pyra Period is one of the first distinguishable time periods in Yatan. Nearly 3,000 years ago, the feudal continent of Yatan had begun to come together. For the first time, clans united to create a larger and stronger force that would be named Chikyu in the future. It was formed under an Emperor named Pyra, but was soon overthrown by a shogun who named himself Rida-ki, military leader of the nation and the clans in its land. No one dare oppose him and his army. After this, practice of the Sento-ki became commonplace. Though they have yet to learn magic. [[Dian Period|'Dian Period']] (2,000 years ago) An Aera came from the heavens and chose 4 of the most powerful Sento-ki to train with the way of magic, trained to defend Yatan from the Demons that were soon to come. '''Although magic was already practiced in Yatan, it was not practiced in the physical manner the Sento-ki learned. '''When the Demons attacked, hordes of monsters from the underworld swarmed up at the command of a Greater Demon. The 4 Grandmasters defended their home successfully and together killed the Daera Zagreus that led the hordes. The Four Grandmasters (Fire, Earth, Wind, and Water) split up and traveled across Yatan to spread their teachings. Each took a portion of Yatan to train disciples to teach their disciplines to. The Sento-ki grew in popularity to be strong warriors and would become a staple military unit of most areas. [[Kaze Period|'Kaze Period']] (1,000 years ago) The Sento-ki temples littered around and their ways of life, much like religion, spread into many villages. These warriors were trained and used to protect their clans and homes. Daimyo would order the Sento-ki under their command to wage war to conquer each other. A powerful Daimyo copied the leadership of the only nation standing, Chikyu, and named himself Rida-ki of a new nation he named Soyaze. His last name was Kaze. Around this time Dark Magic began to spread and those caught using it were banished north to an island to die. They did not, however, and they formed a nation named Mushando [[Yaka Period|'Yaka Period']] (800 years ago) Around this time Azayaka was formed by Monks and Sento-ki trained by them in the way of Light Magic. Shio was the last nation to form. This Period was named Yaka after the first ruler of Shio, Yaka, and the first ruler of Azayaka, also named Yaka. [[Modern/Unnamed Period|'Modern/Unnamed Period']] (Started 400 years ago) The 5 Nations met in a summit to discuss peace. This was the year the calendar was reset to Year 0. Currency was also unified into the internationally used Rupee. The governments between each nation were solidified and made similar, following the same rules of conduct and structure. 200 years ago Mushando was discovered by sailors. Its people were very distant ancestors from the rest of Yatan and their culture was vastly different. It connected itself back to society with the other nations, already bearing a similar government style probably set up by banished scholars. 60 years ago The first Rida-ki finally rose to power in Mushando, Zade’s father, and took over the government to enforce a fascist regime with a strong military.Category:Races